User blog:L1242092/Research
This post will contain any data I gather and analysis I do on it. Rally Times Data The method used to determine times was to use the built-in recording feature of Roblox to record game footage over the time rallying was done from a position nearby Mr. Rally with him being in full sight at all times. Timestamps from when available Loomians ticked to one, two, and three were recorded, and the times between one and two (Time 1) and between two and three (Time 2) were taken as actual results. Time from beginning of recording to first available Loomian is not used due to many factors affecting the ability to know how long that first Loomian took to rally, including but not limited to when recording began. Rally Charm was not in use. Comments Loomians appear to be split into three groups: * Fast: Antsee, Pyder, Twilat, Twittle, Grubby, Cathorn, Cafnote ** With assist: 133-150 seconds, average of 140.86; without assist: 153-292 seconds. * Medium: Kabunga, Craytal, Babore, Rakrawla, Geklow, Skilava, Kleptyke, Slugling, Gobbidemic, Phancub, Gumpod ** With assist: 174-201 seconds, average of 189.5; without assist: 216-336 seconds. * Slow: Beginner Loomians, Whispup, Shawchi, Igneol ** With assist: 209-245 seconds, average of 230.85; without assist: 264-379 seconds. The sample size is still relatively small, but seems good enough for making a rough estimate. All Beginner Loomians are assumed to have the same rally time characteristics. When rallying without a type-sharing assistant, the times balloon to outrageous ranges that can be anywhere from just above the high end of the assistant range to almost two times that. This makes it very difficult to understand the range without many trials, but this is tedious, so I only went this far. Let me know if there is a Loomian in particular that you think has been miscategorized and needs more data. Holiday 2019 Event Data Comments Location data for where gifts were found changed significantly after adopting a new searching method. 1-519, 600-603, and 719 were obtained either by moving back and forth across one or two servers. 520-599, 604-718, and 720-800 were obtained by server hopping and scanning from Route 6 to the area up to the bridge on Route 5. The server hopping method was much faster. There was no significant difference in the colors of gifts found or their drops between the two methods. It is not possible to assume from any of the data if there is a bias to where gifts spawn, but it is probably random. Galvanite Cave and Igneus Hollow were not checked often, but probably also had fewer results due to having fewer eligible spawns than other locations. 124/800 (15.5%) gifts were non-blue. This number probably skews high due to some bias in collection and communication. The actual odds of a gift being non-blue are probably 10%. There is no significant difference in rarity between colors in their occurence or drop rates, except possibly with regards to Thunderfruit. I have heard people say the drop rate of Thunderfruit is 1/100 and that this is an "official rate". I have not heard this from any source that I trust, and the data seems to show there is more to it than that. Thunderfruit either does not drop from blue gifts or does not have a 1% drop rate from them. The chance to never get a Thunderfruit in 676 attempts at a 1% rate would be .99^676 = 0.11%. For non-blue gifts, there is not enough data to confirm what the rate is, or even if it only drops from particular colors. Route 3 Encounter Rates * Times approximated based on look of skybox. Slight inaccuracy around transitions possible. * ? for Kleptyke's ability due to not initially using a Loomian that would trigger Apprehension. Experience Experience needed to level matches Pokemon to a T. See the below table. * All beginner lines, Shawchi, and the lines for Twittle, Geklow, Skilava, and Craytal are Medium Slow. * The lines for Twilat, Cathorn, Grubby, Babore, Kleptyke, Kabunga, Rakrawla, and Gumpod are Medium Fast. * The lines for Antsee and Pyder are Fast. * Duskit and the line for Slugling are Slow. |} Category:Blog posts